omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Complex:CRESCENT
Complex:CRESCENT is an insert song in Omega Quintet. It was officially released on the Omega Quintet PV Songs album on Dec 10, 2014. Credits *'Lyrics': Kotomi Fukagawa *'Composer/Orchestration': Yusuke Yamamoto *'Singers': *ω*Quintet (Omega Quintet) **Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyoda), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Videos |-|Group PV= |-|Aria Solo PV= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= taiyou to daichi no tsumi umiotosareta mikadzuki samishisa uchikesu youni ongaku wo kanadeta kizu wo fusaida kokoro no uchi ni himeteru PURIZUMU fukisoku ni hansha shite ha KATARUSHISU motomete dare no mono demo nai no michisaki sasu hikari ha iranai aa yukiba no nai netsu wo tada moteamashiteiru aa ima ijou nakushitemo tada yuitsu mamoritai dake matowaritsuku rasen inori de kowashitai yami ga oshieru ansoku iki wo hisomete madoromi aimaisa oboeru tabi kodou wo tashikameta yume de egaita keshiki ha tori ga mitsumeru PANORAMA fukuzatsu ni kousa shite ha YU-TOPIA motomete mae wo muiteitai no yasashii kaerimichi ha iranai aa furueru yubisaki wo tada moteamashiteiru aa kotoba wo nakushitemo tada yuitsu mamoritai kara dare no mono demo nai yozora ni kagenokoshi kieta aa ikiba no nai netsu wo tada moteamashiteiru aa ima ijou nakushitemo tada yuitsu mamoritai dake matowaritsuku rasen inori de furihodoke SAYONARA tsugeru youni |-|Kanji= 太陽と大地の罪　生み落とされた三日月 さみしさ打ち消すように　音楽を奏でた 傷をふさいだ心の　内に秘めてる　プリズム 不規則に反射しては　カタルシス求めて 誰のものでもないの 道先　指す光は　いらない ああ　行き場のない熱を 只　持て余している ああ　今以上失くしても 只　唯一　守りたいだけ 纏わりつく螺旋 祈りで壊したい 闇が教える安息　息をひそめて微睡み 曖昧さ覚えるたび　鼓動を確かめた 夢で描いた景色は　鳥が見つめる　パノラマ 複雑に交差しては　ユートピア求めて 前を向いていたいの 優しい　帰り道は　いらない ああ　震える指先を ただ　持て余している ああ　言葉を失くしても 只　唯一　守りたいから 誰のものでもない 夜空に　影残し　消えた ああ　行き場のない熱を 只　持て余している ああ　今以上失くしても 只　唯一　守りたいだけ 纏わりつく螺旋 祈りで振りほどけ サヨナラ告げるように |-|English= The sin from the sun and earth gave birth to the crescent moon and played a song as if erasing this loneliness. Inside this heart hiding my scars lies a secret prism. As it irregularly reflects everything it tries for catharsis. It doesn’t belong to anyone else. I don’t need a light lighting my path. Aah! This passion with no place to go is the only thing I have in abundance. Aah! Even if I were to lose anything else this one thing is what I want to protect! I want to take this spiral enveloping me and shatter it with my prayers! Concealing the sigh of relief the darkness teaches me I fall into slumber. But when I felt my inexperience I identified my heartbeat. The scenery I imagined in my dreams is being seen by bird’s eye… a panorama. Crossing with complexity it searches for utopia. I want to keep facing forwards. I don’t need an easy way back! Aah! These shivering fingertips are the only things I have in abundance. Aah! Even if I were to lose all my words this one thing is what I want to protect! It doesn’t belong to anyone else. It leaves a mark on the night sky and disappears. Aah! This passion with no place to go is the only thing I have in abundance. Aah! Even if I were to lose anything else this one thing is what I want to protect! I want to take this spiral enveloping me and shake it off with my prayers, saying my good-byes to it! Category:Music